You Have Pretty Eyes
by dancelikezombies
Summary: "I think the new kid didn't apologize because secretly he was glad that he crushed your glasses because it meant that he had gotten to meet you," Eli glanced at Clare and looked directly into her eyes.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. However I do own tons of colorful posters!_

_A/n:_ **This idea came out of nowhere. Well, actually I can't say it came out of no where. I saw something on tumblr and then this whole oneshot started playing out in my head. I promised I wouldn't write this weekend because I need to catch up on French, but I can't help it I have to write this! Enjoy and leave some lovely reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Now ladies and gentlemen welcome your valedictorian, Eli Goldsworthy," Principal Simpson's voice called out followed by applause.<p>

Eli involuntarily squinted against the glare of the stage lights that loomed overhead and swallowed nervously as he closed the distance between himself and the cloth draped podium. This was the moment of all moments; a day that had seemed to be catapulted so far away in the distance had caught up with him. Graduation day was finally here.

His hands clasped onto the edge of the podium after what seemed like an eternity of walking. Eli leaned forward casually letting a few strands of hair fall into his eyes. He cleared his throat lightly and filched as it was magnified over the speakers. His eyes glanced over the crowed only to meet a pair of baby blue eyes and gentle smile. Eli returned a small smile and took a breath of air before he began speaking.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to say tonight. A valedictorian without a speech doesn't seem like someone who should hold the title, right?" The crowed laughed which caused a lopsided smile to grace his lips, "I'm a writer yet I couldn't find a way to put four years of high school into words. That's the thing I don't think any one person could put into words what each of us have experienced these past four years. Before I came to Degrassi I was in a completely different place. I had just lost a person who meant the world to me, and then suddenly I was moving to a new town. I became the weird misunderstood new kid who drove a hearse which caused everyone to think I was obsessed with death." Eli felt nostalgia begin to bubble toward the surface as a memory filtered through his mind.

"I'm glad I moved to Degrassi though because it led me to meet two people who have become important parts of my life," His eyes landed on Adam and Clare who were seated in the front row. "Other's also joined that importance along the way," Eli turned his head slightly to glance at Fiona and Imogen who sat behind him in the stands with the rest of the graduating class.

"I think the most important part of high school isn't just the memories and friendships we've created, but the mistakes we've learned from along the way. We will carry everything we've experienced with us forever be it good or bad and maybe even both in my case. It's all apart of who we are and the people we've become and will continue to be. Life is one crazy roller coaster of a ride, but we can all say we've accomplished one thing as of tonight," Eli paused before concluding his speech, "We survived high school." There was a moment of silence before the entire auditorium erupted in applause and cheers. He breathed a sigh of relief and bowed slightly with a smile on his face before returning to his seat.

Principal Simpson took his place in front of the podium and began calling out the names of the students. One by one each of them made that short walk across the stage that would lead them into a new life, and define them as high school graduates.

All too soon the ceremony was coming to its end. Who knew that something that was supposed to last for hours would feel like it had began and ended in a matter of minutes? Suddenly they were all standing side by side, tassels turned on their caps, and diplomas in hand eagerly anticipating the words that were about to come.

"Congratulations Class of 2012!" Simpson exclaimed with a proud smile etched onto his face. As soon as those momentous words left his mouth thundering applause echoed off the walls, and it began to rain blue graduation caps.

Eli bent down to retrieve his graduation cap which had conveniently landed near his feet and then glanced around the crowd. Everyone was either cheering or making their way to the stage to congratulate friends and family. His eyes shifted back and forth before he looked toward the door that was a little ways off the stage. Eli knew his parents would worry about him, but he felt the need to escape for some fresh air. With one final look at the crowd Eli made his way toward the door, but he didn't realize that Clare had seen him leave.

Clare watched as Eli left the room without a word to anyone, curiosity nagged at the back of her mind. Why had he decided to leave before any of them were able to make their way to the stage to congratulate him? She turned to face Adam who hadn't seemed to notice Eli's exit.

"Adam," Clare shook his shoulder lightly to get his attention, "Eli just walked out of the auditorium." She glanced back toward the doors before turning around to face him again.

"What?" Adam's eyes widened as he processed what Clare had just told him. "Where do you think he went?"

Clare shrugged as her eyes turned to focus on the door again. "I'm not sure where he went, but I'm going to go find him." She turned to face Adam once more before leaving, "Tell Bullfrog and Cece, okay?" He nodded and headed off in a separate direction disappearing into the crowd.

Eli walked along a chain link fence silently. The sunlight was growing dimmer with every passing minute, and soon he knew that the lone street light would flicker to life. He couldn't shake this nostalgic emotion that had attached itself to him. No matter how hard he tried it seemed to invade every thought going through his head. Eli stopped at the end of the chain link fence, and looked toward a small, yet familiar, curb that held two trash cans and a bicycle rack. Of course his feet would end up carrying him to this place of all places. A small smirk formed on Eli's lips as he made his way over the curb and took a seat on it.

"Boo!" A voice behind him called out making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Really, Clare, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Eli arched his eyebrow questioningly as he turned to face her which caused her to giggle lightly.

"I see we are just as dramatic as ever, Goldsworthy." She rolled her eyes playfully as she took a seat beside him.

"Well you would be saying the same thing if someone decided to sneak up on you when you're all alone in a practically deserted area." Eli narrowed his eyes at her but the playful light in Clare's eyes didn't falter. "Wait, how did you know where to find me?" He questioned curiously.

Clare shrugged her shoulders in response, "Call it intuition but I had a feeling you would be out here. That and I sort of followed you." He laughed at her earning a slight shove.

"So you were stalking me, eh?" Eli let the smugness lace his tone.

"Yes, Eli, you hit the nail on the head. I was so stalking you," she retorted sarcastically which caused him to laugh even more.

"Actually, I was trying to find out why you left so quickly," Clare answered honestly.

"I needed some fresh air," he responded and paused before continuing, "I never realized how fast time flew by until tonight."

"Time does have its way of sneaking up on you," she nodded in agreement as she laced her fingers with his. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he looked down at their hands.

"That it does," Eli sighed. "So, does this spot bring back any specific memories?" He questioned looking down at her with curious, playful eyes.

"Hmm, let me think. I vaguely remember a new kid crushing my glasses with his hearse," Clare played along and watched as the lopsided smile on his face grew bigger.

"Is that so? And what did this new kid do when he crushed your glasses?" He chuckled lightly knowing what Clare would say next.

"He got out of the hearse, picked up my glasses, and told me they were dead," she stated simply.

Eli gasped dramatically, "He didn't tell you he was sorry for crushing your glasses? What a jerk." He shook his head and feigned disgust. Clare laughed and bumped her shoulder against his.

"No, he didn't apologize but he did compliment me which make's up for the lack of an apology," Clare smiled as she reminisced over the memory.

"Do you know what I think?" Eli unlaced their fingers so he could wrap his arm around Clare and pull her closer. "I think the new kid didn't apologize because secretly he was glad that he crushed your glasses because it meant the he had gotten to meet you." Eli glanced at Clare and looked directly into her eyes.

"Well I'm glad he crushed my glasses too," Clare smiled not breaking eye contact with Eli. He chuckled softly at her response and slowly began leaning forward.

"Have I ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" He whispered casually as an all too familiar smirk made its appearance on his face once more.

"You may have mentioned it before," she laughed, blushing, before she closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

><p><em>An: _**Well, there you have it. The first oneshot I have written in a long time! I figured everyone deserved a bit of Eclare fluff, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if there are any small mistakes. I didn't have anyone to proof read it this time.**

**For anyone who is reading this who also reads my story Thing's I'll Never Say I should have it updated next weekend. It just depends how the school week goes, and if I have time to start writing the next chapter. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated3~ **

**Twitter: **MunroCNation

**Tumblr: **deareli

**Love, Lina**


End file.
